Close your eyes
by Dark Goddess 1487
Summary: The sequel to Old Fashion ideal and Project Destiny. Evelyn and Steve are now married are they ready for the next step in their lifes becoming parents. Nothing is easy as it seems to be right. There are some unexcepted events that happen along the way. And in the end they have each other. Steve/OC
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing.

It was first of December. Much had changed since August; the protection detail had backed off. They were still remodeling the house, although now the house was livable. It was hard to believe that in less course of year they had gone from being alone to being married.

Evelyn opened the front door. She was dressed in dark blue sweater and jeans and brown boots. Her hair was pulled back in pony tail. She removed her heavy winter coat as she shut and locked the door.

"Jarvis, is Steve, home?" Evelyn asked.

"Captain Rogers is not here Mrs. Rogers." Jarvis answered.

Evelyn took the small bag she got from a drug store and head to the first floor bathroom, closing the door behind her. She closed the lid of the toilet and sat down and started to read the back of the pregnancy tests she got. Steve and Evelyn were trying for a baby since they were married, but between her medical experimentation and birth control pills on her side, add that to him being subject to super soldier serum, they doubt that it would be easy. She had missed her last period, and was late by week for her next one. She was feeling sick to stomach most morning for the past two weeks. She had yet to throw up and had not told Steve because she figured it was just stomach bug. Between her missed period and late period and her she figured she would check. She took three tests, now it was just the matter of waiting; Evelyn went to try to straighten up the bathroom; throwing the boxes away.

"Jarvis let me know when it has been five minutes please"

"I will do that Mrs. Rogers."

"Jarvis you can call me Evelyn when Steve is not here."

"As you wish Mrs. Rogers… I mean Evelyn."

Evelyn shook her head; then she headed down to the kitchen and started to get stuff out to make cookies. She promised Tony that she would bring some cookies over tonight, for their little Christmas gathering. Being that Tony and Pepper were leaving the next day for the west coast and would not be back until maybe New Years Day. This was the longest five minutes of her life. She let the butter soften and preheated the oven, making sure everything was ready to start making the cookies. She headed back to the bathroom.

"Evelyn it has been five minutes" Jarvis said.

She practically ran into the bathroom. Evelyn looked at all the tests; they were all positive. She was in shock for a brief moment; covering her mouth with her hand. Happy tears started well up and fall down her face; she looked up into the mirror as a huge smile came across. She threw the tests away and buried them in trash. Now, it was just the matter of telling Steve. _How am I going to do it? No doubt he will be overjoyed._

A few hours later Steve was due back any moment now. Evelyn was moving the iced sugar cookies to a container when she heard the front door open.

"I'm home," Steve yelled.

"In the kitchen," Evelyn yelled.

A few moments later Steve wrapped his arms around her middle leaning down and kissing her neck. She smiled and laughing as he reached and grabbed a cookie, turned and leaned against the counter. Evelyn put the last of the cookies in the container and leaned over to kiss her husband. His arms wrapped around her middle pulled her closer to him, to deepen the soft kiss into passionate one. After a few moments they pulled away breathless but not wanting to leave each other's arms; he rested his forehead against her forehead. He kissed her softly again.

"How was your day, sweetheart?" Evelyn asked.

"Good, I miss you. How was your day, darling?" Steve asked.

"I got some Christmas shopping done. Oh, Tony called he wants us over tonight by seven."

"Right, that is in three hours what do you want to do until then Mrs. Rogers."

"Will you ever get tired of calling me that?" Evelyn giggled.

"No, and I will never will. Mrs. Rogers"

"Whatever you say, Captain."

Evelyn smiled up at him with a playful grin. Steve smiled back at her. Before he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Then he started to carry up the stairs to their bedroom as she playfully tried to stop him.

"Jarvis turn off the lights please," Evelyn said.

"Will do Mrs. Rogers" Jarvis said.

Steve placed her down on their bed. She crawled away from to the other side of the bed with a smile along with her childlike laughter. He quickly started to kneel on the bed and crawl toward her with playful grin on his face. Their playful cat and mouse game quickly turn into passionate love-making.

Later they were both wrapped in the sheet; her head was cradled under his arm as she idly tracing patterns on his chest. Steve was rubbing down her spine taking pleasure as she let little breathy moans; he looked down at her with smile on his face. Evelyn smiled back at him leaned down and kissed his chest near his neck. His hand traveled up her spine to back of her head tangling in her hair; he placed kiss on the top of her head. A wide boyish grin spread across his face as he thought about their future child.

"Just think about it hopefully, by this time next year we will have a baby on the way." Steve said.

Steve kissed the top of her head again. Evelyn looked up at him trying to find a way to tell him that; she was pregnant. She was not really thinking when the next few words came out of her mouth.

"It's going to be sooner than that?"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that this time next year we will have a baby."

"You're pregnant. God, are you alright? Did I hurt you? Do you feel pain anywhere?" Steve asked frantically.

Steve got on his knees and started to search for any sign of injury; he had a worried look about hurting her. Evelyn tried hard to contain her giggles, as started to rub his arms trying sooth him.

"Steve, sweetheart you are going give yourself a heart attack. You need to calm down."

Steve hands traveled to still flat belly; he smiled and looked in her eyes. There was still a worry look across his face as moved to rest his forehead against her forehead. Evelyn placed her hand his face and smiled at him. Once Steve was assured that she was not hurt in any way. Steve rolled onto the bed pulling Evelyn on his chest. His hands were resting protectively over her belly.

"We're having a baby" Steve said with a smile across his face.

"Yes"

The excitement was clear in her voice, with smile that went from ear to ear. Steve could not help but smile as she cuddled up to him; he looked down at her as she looked up at him. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"You need to rest. I could not live with myself if anything happened to you or the baby because me."

"Steve sweetheart you know; I'm not made of glass."

"I know darling"

Steve ran his one hand down her spine in soothing way; he was hoping to lull her back to sleep so he could come to terms with all his thoughts. Evelyn yawned and curled more into Steve's chest.

"Sleep baby I will watch over you."

"Wake me in half an hour, so I can get ready"

"Don't worry about baby I will."

Soon Evelyn was asleep curled up content to be Steve's arms but sleep would not claim him too many thought were filling his head; there were million of things that could go wrong, he was working with S.H.I.E.L.D. on the Mandarin case with all the attacks he was worried about be called away from her now that he knew that she needed him the most. He needed to talk to someone about this at least he hopefully could get chance to talk with Tony tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing

Note: thought are in italics

* * *

Steve leaned down and kissed her before get off the bed; pulling on a pair of boxer and jeans. He walked down the hall to the other bedrooms of the house. He paused at the room that at the moment was painted a pale grey. It was medium size room and closest to their bedroom. He was looking at the room when Evelyn arms wrapped around his middle. He looked down at her hands.

"What do you think?" Steve asked.

"About what?"

"For the nursery?"

Evelyn moved so she stood next to him. She was wearing his button down shirt; looking around the room. Steve pulled her back into his arms, his hands rest protectively over her belly. Her hands placed her hands on Steve's hands.

"You know it going to be months, right sweetheart."

"How many?"

"I don't know for sure, seven to nine months"

"When will you know for sure?"

"After I go to the doctor."

"When is that gonna happen?"

"It's Saturday, Steve. I'll call her Monday and make appointment. Do you want to come to the appointment?"

"Like, I would let you go alone."

Evelyn turned in Steve arms so she was facing him. Her arms went around his neck she stared up at him with smile still present on her face. Steve blue eyes locked with green eyes. His hand moved to tangled mess of blonde hair. His other hand cup her chin as he smile at her before kissing her softly. He rest his forehead against hers not wanted to stop kissing just yet. Evelyn leaned up and kissed him again.

"Coming on we have to get ready"

Evelyn headed into their bedroom; bending to pick up her bra from the floor. Steve quickly followed behind her; stopping and leaning against the door frame of the room. His eyes traveled to the body of his wife.

"So, darling when do you want to tell them about the baby?" Steve asked.

"That depends; well the risk of me miscarrying goes down around ten to twelve weeks along. But it may be better to tell them sooner that way Tony does not try to shove drinks into me or to show me something in lab with all those fumes. It is up to you really"

"But, sweetheart, you are the one that is carrying the baby"

Evelyn turned to look at Steve as she was going through the closet. Steve walked over to her place his hand on her belly. She smiled as Steve started to trail kisses down her neck.

"The honest answer to when I want to tell them, Steve, is once I have been to the doctors. So I have some of the answers."

Evelyn picked up a burnt orange sweater dress. She started to the take off his button down shirt. Steve started to nibble on the junction between her neck and shoulders. She shuttered then playful tried to stop him.

A wave of nausea suddenly came over her; bring her hand to her month, this was different from the nausea that she had experienced up to this point. Before, breaking out of Steve hold and running to bathroom. She barely made to the toilet before the contents of her stomach came back up. She laid her head against the cold porcelain shaking as Steve came into the room. Evelyn barely moved her head to look at him. He came over to her; placing a damp cool wash cloth on back of her neck. Evelyn made the move to throw up again. Steve acting quickly held her hair back; after she stopped for the second time.

"Honey, do you want me to call Tony and telling him we can't make it?"

"No, I'm fine"

"Honey baby, you were just sick twice in matter of minutes."

"It's call morning sickness."

"Morning sickness but sweetheart it not morning"

"It is part of being pregnant Steve"

"I should have known"

"Steve, sweetheart, I have been sick to my stomach for two weeks, mind you this is the first time I threw up but still."

Steve helped her up to her feet. Evelyn brushed her teeth again getting the taste out of her mouth. Steve arm never left her waist; he guided her back to the bedroom. He made sure she was sitting comfortably before leaning down and kissing the top of her head. Steve sat down on bed next to her and started to rub her stomach were their baby rest.

"You should have told me Honey"

"I did not want to worry you before I knew for sure. You have enough to worry about without me adding to it."

Steve leaned over and kissed her lips softly before bending to kiss her belly. Evelyn gave him a serene look. He gave her a serious look.

"You are my top priority. Well, you and this little one"

"The munchkin." Evelyn said with giggle in her voice.

"Yes, a munchkin." Steve kissed her again before continuing. "Do you want anything? Need anything?"

"A glass of water would be nice"

"I will go get that you stay here, relax let me handle everything."

Steve kissed her one more time before heading off to get the water; looking back with a longing and protective look. Once Steve was down stairs Evelyn got out of the bed; starting to change her clothes. She was putting on tights when Steve came back into the room; placing the water on the bedside table. He walked over to her and placed his arms around her middle and started to kiss her neck.

"Sweetheart what are you doing"

"I'm getting ready"

"I can see that baby. Shouldn't you be resting?"

Evelyn turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him softly, kissing her back and idly rubbing down the sides of her body. She let out a little breathy moan before pulling away. Steve rested his forehead against her not wanting to be away from her; he kissed her again softly.

* * *

Stark tower was decorated for Christmas holiday. Steve and Evelyn made their way into the penthouse. Bruce was drink eggnog. Clint and Natasha were locked in conversation. Pepper came over and greeted the pair taking their coats and the cookie they brought. Tony walked over to them went to hand them both a glass of champagne. Steve instantly took both making sure Evelyn never had to take a drink of it. Evelyn kissed his cheek.

"Awe, it the newlyweds how's married life treating you"

"It is wonderful, Tony" Evelyn said.

Steve looked at Tony with a look like he wanted to talk. Evelyn looked over to Tasha. She looked over to Steve then pointed to Tasha. He nodded his head. His eyes never left Evelyn, looking for any sign that she was going to be sick again.

"Okay, Cap what's up you are watching her more like hawk then Legolas watched Nat." Tony joked.

Steve took a drink of champagne before turning to looking at Tony. He was not sure what to say. He needed to talk to someone about this but he did not have any the answers to question that would most likely follow.

"I mean Cap, you are always protective of our little dolly but this is taking it to next level." Tony commented

"I'm just worried about her and leaving her now. With all the attacks I fear I will be pulled into this and leave her when she needs me the most."

Steve and Tony headed over to Bruce. Tony mind was running at a mile a minute, yes, he had not sleep in days but that did not stop his brain from working.

_Needs him the most, which normally meant one thing, something had happened between now and the latest attack. What could have happened?_ Tony thought.

Tony looked over to Evelyn who was now locked in conversation with Clint, Pepper, and Natasha. He looked over to Steve again, taking note that Steve eyes were resting on his wife again more precise on her midsection. That was when it dawned on him, Evie was pregnant.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing

Steve and Evelyn sat inside S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Hospital. Evelyn was leaning against his shoulder reading a magazine. Steve looked around the room to all the people in the waiting room. Evelyn took his hand and gave it a squeeze. He looked down and smiled at her, before kissing her forehead. They had already done a couple tests to make sure she was pregnant now it was just waiting for the results. They also want to do sonogram to determine how far along she was; that was the reason they were waiting now. Evelyn wanted some answers now. Not that Steve blamed her; his eyes dropping down to Evelyn face as she yawned and moved closer to him as he dropped his hand to her belly; cradling her head on his lap. They had not slept much between the party and her being sick this morning.

"Mrs. Rogers the doctor will see you now." The nurse said.

Steve shifted to help Evelyn up wrapping his arm around they walked into the room. Evelyn sat down on the examine table. Steve stood by her side he looked around the room to all diagrams of pregnancy. There was machine he did not recognize. Very shortly a knock sound at the door and Rachel walked inside.

"Well, you are pregnant there is no question of that. I know you have been trying for a baby since August is that correct."

"Yes,"

"Okay when was your last cycle"

"I miss my last two periods."

Steve looked a little uneasy. Evelyn grabbed his hand and squeezed it. Steve leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"Lay back for me."

Evelyn lay back on the table. Steve never let go her hand. Rachel pulled a stool over to the table. Evelyn pulled up the bottom of her shirt until it was right under her boobs then pulled her jeans down a little bit. Steve eyes stay resting on Evelyn face. Rachel put gel on Evelyn stomach, and then brought the Doppler over her belly. Rachel flipped on the screen. Steve eyes travel over to the screen. It was hard to make out anything. Rachel paused for a moment and went back over a spot Evelyn belly.

"Well, it looks that you about seven weeks along with twins." Rachel said.

"Twins?" Steve asked.

"Twins as in two babies" Evelyn said in shock.

"Yes, they are fraternal. Here is baby A and here is baby B" Rachel said pointing to the screen.

Steve could not remove the smile from his face. Evelyn looked over to him with watery smile on her face. He leaned down and kissed her softly. Rachel smiled at the happy couple before with paper towel removing gel from Evie belly.

"You are due in June"

Evelyn pulled her pants back up and her shirt down. Steve helped her to sit back up; his arms never leaving her. Rachel looked over to Steve.

"Can I have a word with you?" Dr. Levite asked

Rachel looked at Evie then back to Steve. He got the message loud and clear. He leaned down and kissed her one last time before following Rachel into the hall. Evelyn had peace filled look on her face. Steve eyes linger on his wife even as he left the room.

"Yes, doctor"

"I wanted to tell you this. Evelyn and I have been looking into pregnancy with healing factor. Right now she is more at risk than anyone else. Her healing has turned itself off until the start of second trimester so her body does not reject the baby or in this case babies."

Steve turned back to look at Evelyn who was idly rubbing her belly. She looked so at peace. The worry feeling that he had just doubled.

"When does the second trimester start, Doc?"

"About twelve weeks. So you don't have much longer. We also don't know how her mutation will be affected. This is learning process for all of us. I wanted you to be informed of this."

"What about Evelyn does she need to know this?"

"No, she knows about her healing factor being slower. But other part, it would put more stress on her and worry which in her condition would not be good thing."

Steve looked at Dr. Levite then back to Evelyn who looked to be talking to the babies; then looking down, thinking about what was just said. He guessed that Dr. Levite was right as much as he did not want to keep this from Evelyn but he did not want any harm to come to her or to the little ones that were now safely rest inside of her.

"Thanks Doc"

"No problem, Cap. Please, tell Evie to make appointment for a month from today."

"Will do?"

Steve walked back into the room. Evelyn gave him a questioning look as he kissed her softly. She kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck. She could tell he was hiding something but for now let it be. He helped off the table his hand traveling to where their babies now rested. Steve thinking that he would be father to one baby was shocking enough but two.

"Come on Honey let get you home"

"Do you think we can stop at breakfast?"

"Not a problem darling"

* * *

Steve pulled into a dinner not far from the hospital put the car in drive. They got car when the weather started to turn bad. It was dark blue Ford Focus. He got out of the driver side and ran around to help her out of the car. Evelyn smiled at him as he wrapped his arm around. Her stomach at that moment started to growl. Steve other hand went to her stomach and started to rub it. Evelyn hand traveled to Steve's hand that was on her stomach. They headed inside the dinner.

Once sitting at a booth, Evelyn and Steve were still hold hands across the table. She smiled over at him looking over the menu. He brought their join hands to his mouth and kissed the top of her hand.

"It hard to believe there is two of them" Steve said.

"Yeah, I know. I'm going to be huge"

"You will not be huge"

"Steve, I am pregnant with twins"

"I know. You will just be even more beautiful. You will have a mother's glow"

"You are sweet."

"So what do the babies want to eat?"

"Don't laugh at me okay."

Steve gave her a look that said he would never. Evelyn squeezed his hand before looking at the menu again.

"Pancakes, sounds good and bacon, and ham and eggs, oh and..."

Steve gave her a look that was bordering on laughing. Evelyn looked at him and smiled. He shook his head then kissed her hand again.

"What? I'm eating for three"

"I love you"

"I love you too."

* * *

Steve pulled into the driveway of the house. He got out and went to open the car door for her. He helped out of the car; wrapping his arm around her middle. They head into the house. Steve and Evelyn head inside the living room. Steve sat down Evelyn head was cradle on his lap. He leaned down and kiss her forehead.

"We have to tell my dad"

"I'm sure he will be excited. We also have to Tony, Natasha, Clint and Bruce."

Steve brought his hand to her belly protectively. She smiled up at him and cuddle into him. Evelyn placed her hand over his and squeezed it. He lean down and kiss her. She returned the kiss.

"I am going to talk to Fury" Steve sated.

"Why?"

"That way I wouldn't be away from you during this time. I want to be with you every step of the way."

"Steve you are a super hero"

"I know that but you are pregnant. These are my babies and you need me now"

Evelyn yawned. Steve leaned down and kissed her again. She closed her eyes sleepily. Steve caressed her belly.

"Sleep sweetheart."

"We have to call them"

"Don't worry about it I will call your father. Beside you need to take care yourself"

"You worry too much"

Evelyn closed her eyes and started to drift off to sleep. Steve shifted so her head was on the sofa before getting up and lifting her up into his arms. He carried her to their bedroom. He gently placed her on the bed. Then cover her with throw blanket. Steve sat near the bed. He placed his hand on her belly.

"Hello babies, I'm your dad. I can't wait to meet you. Stay safe… I love you and your mother."

Steve leaned down kiss her belly then also kiss Evelyn forehead. He got up and headed to get to make the phone calls. He stopped in the doorway and looked at the image of his sleeping wife.


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing

Steve walked to where the phone was located. He picked it up and dialed James's number. He sat down on the sofa and waited to for him to pick up the phone. It rang twice before a James answered.

"Hello" James said somewhat shocked.

"Hello, Sir" Steve said a little bit nervous.

"Son, how many times have told to call me dad?"

"A couple." Steve laughed.

"So why are you call me if you don't mind me asking"

"Not at all, sir. Evelyn and I wanted to tell you" Steve started. He paused and took a deep breath this was why he was so nervous. He took another trying to regain control on his nerves.

"Son" James asked concerned.

"That you are going be grandfather" Steve stated very fast before he lost his nerve.

"A grandfather?" James said with tear evident in his voice.

"Evelyn's about seven weeks along with twins" Steve said with all the happiness in his voice.

"So not only am I going to be grandfather but I'll be one twice over" James laughed.

"Yeah you're excited about this right?"

"Son, nothing could have made me happier. I had long since given up on seeing my grandchildren." James started. He paused for moment. Steve could tell he was removing the tears from his face. "Congratulation, oh and see you for Christmas dinner."

"Thank you. See you then sir."

Steve hung up the phone. The hardest one was now out-of-the-way. Steve got up with the phone to head up stairs to check on Evelyn. He dialed Tony's number figured he was in different time zone. Tony answered on the first ring.

"What up Capsicle?" Tony said with laughter in his voice

"Tony" Steve said sternly.

"So…How far long is our little dolly?" Tony asked

"How did you know?" Steve asked wondering how Tony knew.

"I guessed at the party you were watching her like a hawk and your eyes were on her mid section." Tony said in a matter a fact way.

"Seven weeks" Steve said with excitement in his voice.

"So in about seven months I'll have a little superhero to spoil rotten." Tony said gleefully.  
"I don't know about the spoiling Tony and it will be two babies." Steve said seriously.

"Twins, you just had to prove how manly you by given her two babies at once didn't ya." Tony joked.

"Tony it was not planed"

"So identical or fraternal?"

"Fraternal"

"So get to two spoil... I can't wait." Tony joked. He paused and thought about Steve at the party before he continued in serious tone. "So you still worried about being called away?"

"You know it" Steve stated the nerves present in his voice.

"Don't worry about it right now. You have enough to think about. I will take care of it if I have to." Tony said very seriously.

Steve paused in the hallway. He leaned against the wall. He thought about Pepper and what she would feel if anything happen to Tony. He shook his head.

"Tony, I could not ask that of you." Steve stated nervously.

"Cap, do me a favor and breathe. Talk to Fury he will understand. Beside I believe he would care to know that one of his former top agents was pregnant, by one of his avengers, with twins, to boot…" Tony laughed. Steve smile at Tony joke. He was right; Steve knew then that he also had to call Fury before the news reached him from the hospital. There was a pause on the line before Tony continued. "Knowing Fury he knew this was bound to happen."

"Thanks Tony" Steve said somewhat more at ease.

"No problem I gotta go Pepper needs to talk to me."

"Talk to you later, Tony. Oh you can tell Pepper if you want to."

"Will do"

Tony hung up the phone. Steve sighed two down four more to go. Evelyn was curled hugging Steve's pillow. The shirt had ride up so her mid-section was showing. She looked so peaceful and innocent. He walked over and sat next to her on the bed. He rubbed her hair softly and leaned down and kissed the top of her head. She moaned in her sleep and rolled closer to him. His hand drifted to her belly. The smile was still glue on his face. He got up and dialed Fury's number. He paused at the door and watched her sleep.

* * *

An hour later, Steve hung up the phone with Natasha who was with Clint. Natasha had handed the phone to Clint when Steve told them that Evelyn was pregnant with twins. Steve could hear her talking in Russian in the background. He was not sure if was good or a bad thing. Clint laughed and told him she was happy. Bruce was the simplest of the calls he offer to help Steve understand what was happening with Evelyn and offered them books . That Steve in an instant accepted. Fury understood what Steve wanted. He agreed that Steve would work more close to home until Evelyn had given birth to the twins and they were a couple months old. Fury told him he could help train agents in hand to hand combat which good for him because it was mainly based in New York City.

Steve put the phone back on the holder. He looked over to the door way; Evelyn stood there with a huge smile on her face. She looked so beautiful to him in that moment. He could not wait to see her grow with his children. She made her way over to sofa and sat down next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. Steve looked down at her resting head on his shoulder and smiled.

"Did you sleep well, honey?"

"Yes, how long was asleep?"

"About hour and half, darling. I got the phone calls done."

"How did that go?"

"Tony guessed it not the twin part. He can't wait to spoil them." Steve said with laugher in his voice.

"That sounds like Tony" Evelyn giggled.

"Bruce offered us books and help. Natasha was so excite she started to rant in Russian. Clint was happy for us. Your dad is very happy."

"That Tasha for you"

"I guess"

Steve moved so she was cuddled up on his chest with arm around. She sighed content to be in his arms. Steve leaned down and kissed her forehead. Evelyn smiled up at him before lean up to kiss him. It was soft passionate kiss. They pulled away breathless.

"So sweetheart what do you want to do for the rest of day."

"Let go get decoration for the tree and maybe when we are in the city we could go ice skating at Rockefeller center."

"I don't know it does not sound safe not in your condition and what about the headaches"

"Steven I am not made of glass" Evelyn said.

She got up on her knees to look him in the eyes. She threw her one leg over his lap so she was straddling his hips. Steve's hand traveled to her hips. She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck.

"I don't know"

"Please" Evelyn said.

Steve looked at her. She gave him the puppy dog eyes and stuck out her bottom lip. She rotated her hips which caused him to groan. She leaned forward pressing her chest to his. Steve hands traveled up her body to back of her neck. He pulled her head down to kiss her hard. He pulled away from her.

"That's cheating" Steve said

"Please"

Steve gave her a small kiss. Before, resting his head on her; he sighed and kissed her again.

* * *

A few hours later Steve and Evelyn where at Rockefeller center. They were ice skating. Steve arm was protectively around her. She smiled up at him with beautiful smile. She laughed as the made the turned. Steve started to laugh as she started. That was when it started to snow.

Steve and she walked off the rink. They started to take off the skates. Evelyn lifted her head up trying to catch snowflakes on her tongue. Steve shook his head as he watched her. She tied on her boots. He helped her to her feet then wrapped his arm around her. They head to return the skates they rented. Then they head up to street. Steve looked over to her; she was looking at the Christmas tree which was all glow in twilight. There was peaceful feeling to city.

"What store do you want to go to, darling?" Steve asked.

"I don't know. Let walk around I will know when I see it."

"Okay baby, are you sure you are not too cold, or hungry."

"No, not yet"

Steve and Evelyn walked passed many stores. They were window shopping. She pointed to the shop. It was filled with Christmas decoration in the front window. It was a department store. Steve opened the door for her to enter the shop. Evelyn did so with a smile. They made their way to the seasonal section of the store with a cart. They went down the tree toper aisle. She was staring at multitude of different toppers. Some were stars other angels, and some had light other did not. Steve stood close to looking at them but he was more focus on her.

"Star or angel, Steve?"

"Star very classic beside I have my angel right here."

Steve pulled her closer. She giggled at his comment before leaning up and kissing his cheek. She stared at the star before deciding one, putting it in the cart. They moved on to light. Steve and she decide on multicolored lights. He put them in the cart.

* * *

Soon they were headed to the check out Steve was pushing the cart. Evelyn paused for moment when they passed the baby section. Steve took not that she had stopped. He looked over to her. She was near tears looking at a little white Christmas dress next to a little tux. Steve walked back over to her. She touched the fabric softly. He wrapped his arm around her. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. He kissed her gently and rubbed her shoulders.

"Soon, we need stuff like this" Steve said in awe of that fact.

"I know," Evelyn said tearfully

"Do want to look at the baby stuff?" Steve asked.

Steve looked down at Evelyn as she nodded her head. They went through the aisle. She touched soft baby blankets which were genderless. Steve smile at her when held a white blanket with little ducks on it. He put in the chart. That was when he noticed that amount of people in the store. He looked back over to Evelyn who was now looking at little booties and caps. She did not show any sign of having a headache that would normally happen. Steve tilted his head at her. She turned and looked at him when she felt him staring at her.

"What?" Evelyn asked concerned.

"Nothing, darling." Steve said

Steve walked closer to her with the cart and looked the booties she was looking at. He wrapped him one arm around her and kissed the top of her head. She snuggled closer to him as she touched on of the booties.

"Look how tiny they are" Evelyn said softly.

* * *

A little bit later they were on their way back to the car. Steve had the bags in one hand his other was wrapped around her protectively. She moved closer to him with the cold wind blew. Steve looked down at her and tucked her closer to him.

* * *

Later that night Steve and Evelyn were snuggled up on the sofa. The fire was going in the fireplace. It was the only light beside the lights of the Christmas tree. There was soft Christmas music playing in background.

"Just this time next year we will have two babies" Evelyn said excited.

"It is hard to believe. I can't wait to see them,"

Evelyn looked up at him. He kissed her softly. She cuddled closer to him. Steve hand traveled down to her belly and started to rub it. There was a little swell starting to form.

"So do you want a boys or girls?" Evelyn asked.

"I don't know as long they are healthy. But I can't help picturing a little girl with your smile."

Evelyn smiled up at him with wonder filled smile. Steve leaned down and kissed her softly. They pulled apart and rested their forehead against one another. Before, Evelyn cuddled more into him.

"I would love one of each but I would happy with whatever they turn out to be. Funny, I keep picture a little boy just like his dad."

Steve thought about that image with proud grin across his face. He pulled her closer to him before kissing her again. She kissed him back and then went back to laying her head on his chest just content to be in his arms. Steve idly rubbed her belly. He would idly kiss her forehead and stroke her hair with other hand while the fire crackled in the fireplace.


	5. Chapter 5

A few days later, Steve was upstairs cleaning out what would be the nursery; she told him to wait until after Christmas but he wanted to start. Evelyn, dressed in pair jeans and red long sleeve shirt, was down stairs making Christmas cookies with news program playing in the other room. She was not really paying attention to it until the news anchor stopped talking mid-word. Evelyn walked out of the kitchen into the living where the television was on with glass bowl with chocolate chip cookie dough and spatula in the bowl. That was when she saw him; her heart started to beat in rapid rare.

"Steve" Evelyn yelled fear in her voice.

The glass bowl fell out of her hands and broke on the floor making a shattering sound that reverberated through the room. The man on television started to speak as the sound Steve running down the stairs. He had sweat present on his brow was wearing white undershirt and khakis. He rushed over to Evelyn worry present on his face. He looked at her for any sign of something wrong. Her eyes were glue to the television. Steve looked over to the television, the image of men kneeling with men with guns point at them was on and man that he knew as the Mandarin was standing in front of them.

"Some people call me a terrorist. I consider myself a teacher." The Mandarin said.

The sound of gun fire came through the television. Steve wrapped his arm around Evelyn as she cringed. Her eyes were huge. Images of the America dream flashed across the television.

"America. Ready for another lesson? In 1864, in Sand Creek, Colorado, the U.S. Military waited until the friendly Cheyenne braves had all gone hunting"

The images of Indian black and white picture all flashed across the screen. Evelyn had tears in her eyes she turned into Steve embrace.

"Waited to attack and slaughter the families left behind and claim their land. 39 hours ago, the Ali Al Salem Air Base in Kuwait was attacked. I...I… I did that."

Steve tightened his hold on her as she sucked in large breath of air. He could feel her body all a tremble. He could feel tear soaking his shirt. He knew it was going to get worse. The image of the air base exploding flashed on the television.

"A quaint military church filled with wives and children, of course. The soldiers were out on maneuvers. The braves were away."

Evelyn started to nearly hyperventilate at the thought of all the children being killed. She broke out of his arms and ran down the hall to bathroom. Steve followed her quickly; he reached her in time to hold her hair back as she retracted the contains of her stomach up. The television still played in the back ground. She paused for a moment until the sound of explosion reached her ears and she again vomited. Steve started to rub her shoulders. She turned to look at him with tears in her eyes, framed in bright pink, her hair a mess. Tear tracks very much present on her face. Steve stood, reached for the wash cloth that was by the sink and wet it with warm water. He started to remove all trace of her being sick. Before, leaning down and kissing her forehead. Tears started to well back up in her eyes at thought of all the children and mothers being killed. She bowed her head started to nearly hyperventilate again.

"Baby, sweetheart look at me." Steve said.

Steve knelt down next to her taking her face in his hands. Tears hung on her lashes that surround her green eyes. He ran his fingers over her cheeks removing the tears from her eyes. She looked at up there was understanding look in her eyes.

"All those children; Steve if he could do that there…"

"Shh…baby don't"

Steve pulled her against his body. The little mound on her stomach was noticeable now to them. The image of his two children being put in that situation flashed into his mind. Steve switched to Captain Mode, as Evelyn called it, it happened when there was emergency. It was in his body language and way he held her at those times.

"Everything will be alright. I will protect you."

Evelyn pulled her face away from his chest. She looked into his baby blue eyes that had determined look in them. But it easy for her to see that it also affected him the same way it did her but he was trying hard to be strong for her. She ran her hand down his jaw in attempt to show him, he could show what he was feeling with her. The tears well up and slowly made their way down his handsome face. Tears again started to fall down Evelyn face. She rested her forehead against his.

* * *

They stayed like that for a moment; trying to absorb the gravity of what just transpired. They gave each other weak smiles. Before, he helped her to her feet but did not leave her side as she brushed her teeth. She looked up in the mirror locking eyes with Steve.

"Go call Fury I know you want to" Evelyn stated.

"You are okay?"

"As well as I can be"

"Maybe you should relax"

Steve put his hand on the swell on her belly where his children rested. He started to rub it in loving and protective manner. She placed her hand over his. He pulled her back so her back was against his chest. He rested his chin on her shoulder and started to sway in relaxing way.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

Steve kissed her check before walking off to call Fury. She smiled at him before, followed him out of the room. He had turned off the television and put on Christmas music on so it played softly. He was sitting on sofa with phone in his hand. Evelyn bent down to start to pick up the larger pieces of the broken bowl. Steve looked over to her with a protective glance as he talked to Fury. She gasped as piece of glass poked her one of her fingers.

"Ow" Evelyn yelped.

She brought her finger to her mouth and suck on it. Steve was off the sofa in less than second and at her side and off the phone. He pulled her finger out her mouth and looked at the small cut that drop of blood was there. He picked her up and walked her over to the sofa and placed her down. She gave him a look, which read "are you kidding me", as he kissed her forehead then walked back to the broken bowl and clean it up.

Steve walked back into the room with broom and dust pan. She got off the sofa to help sweep up the glass. He put the broom and dust pan against the wall before walking over to her lead her back to the sofa. A stray piece of her hair fell across her face. He moved it before kissing her softly.

"I got it baby, you sit relax. You have gone through enough today."

"Steven I'm not made of glass"

Evelyn gave him a look that read how irritated by him treat her like glass she was. Steve sat down next to her, placing his hand on the swell on her belly. He kissed her forehead before leaning down to kiss her belly. He looked up at her with boyish smile on his face. There was serious look to his baby blue eyes.

"It just honey I don't want anything to happen to you or them. And you had quite a fright today."

"She, told you didn't she?"

"Who?"

Steve sat up straight and wrapped his arms around her shoulder. Evelyn looked at him with a knowing look and crossed her arms across her chest. He reached out and uncrossed her arms.

"She may have mention it"

"She told you this so you would not be blind, not so you would wrap me in bubble wrap."

"I know, I know but you are my world. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you."

Evelyn cuddle up to him; he look down at her. She had playful grin on her face. She started to rub his arms. There were tears starting to well up in her eyes as she looked at him.

"I know that Steve. You are my world but I can't imagine you sitting one out and that what scares me most of all. What is going happen, now?"

Steve pulled her so was in protective embrace. They rock back and forth just content with being in each other arms. He kissed the top of her head as he thought about what just happened.

"I don't know baby"

Evelyn looked up at him and kissed him softly. The kissed read I need you. He kissed her back with same type of kiss. She turned in his arms so they were facing each other wrapping her arms around his neck; kissing him again. He picked her up and started to carry her up the stairs never breaking the kiss. Her hands were tangled with the short hair on the base of his neck. Once in their bed room he gently placed on the bed. Soon they were making slow need filled love.


End file.
